Our Years at Hogwarts
by L'ottavo Horcrux
Summary: My friends and I go to Hogwarts read as we get up to mischief and change the course of history..  Harry/OC Ron/OC Draco/OC  you get it. rubbish summary please read
1. Chapter 1

Heyy guys , don't shoot me this is a simple story and it is just for fun, it wont be updated regularly just when I want.. Initially its just as the title says, its me and my friends going to Hogwarts in the trio era but it has got a bit of a twist. Anyway please read and review your thoughts.

Summary:- My friends and I go to Hogwarts read as we get up to mischief and change the course of history

Pairings:- Harry&OC, Ron&Oc, Draco&OC Fred&OC that's all I thought of so far

**Chapter one**

**Receiving the letters**

Gabii P.O.V

I ran down the stairs abuzz that it was finally my eleventh birthday, January ninth officially the best day of my life so far, if it came, I skidded at the foot of the steps then came to a end as I smacked into the front door.

"Smooth Gabii, Real smooth." my older brother laughed at me, he was still on his Christmas break he would be going back 'There' tomorrow.

"Oh shut up! You know what today is!" I shouted at him happily.

"No."

"WHAT? It's the ninth of January…" I hinted to him,

"No idea little sister." He answered as he walked into the living room.

"What do you mean you have no idea! It's my Eleventh birthday!" I sang as I did the unexpected and hugged him.

"Chill woman, your gift and card are there." he stepped out of my embrace, pointed at the small pile of gifts, my eyes followed his gaze until I looked back at him. I stared into his blue eyes then ran my own chocolate brown coloured ones over his face, as I did I realised if you didn't know us you wouldn't know we where siblings, we looked so unlike each other. I stomped on his foot when he flicked my nose.

"ARGH YOU LITTLE BITC-" He shouted but my mum entered the room.

"Language Ottavio." She scolded slightly. "Goodmorning Gabii. Breakfast then you can have your things." My mum said happily, and lead us into the dinning room, like every birthday she had made loads of food, and drinks.

"Mum where's Tink?" I asked about our elf after taking a sip of orange.

"She is in the garage and Pan is in the garden." she answered without looking up from her paper, the Daily Prophet, the best selling newspaper in our world, of course my mum doesn't believe half of it but never the less she reads it.

"Mails here!" Ottavio shouted from the front room. Several seconds later the large brown family owl swooped into the room along with a sleek black bird. Abandoning my breakfast I took the letter from the sleek bird and fed it some sausage, in a matter of minutes it flew out of the window. I shakily turned over the parchment envelope and saw it, for the second time in my life the Hogwarts crest, this time it was for me.

As you may have noticed we aren't a normal family, nope we are wizards. My mum is a worker at the ministry of magic, she is a member of the Wizengamot. My Dad is an Auror, one of the best in the business, he helped Mad Eye Moody take down a lot of Deatheater's. My brother, Ottavio, he is my only sibling and he is in his fifth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I tore the seal and read my letter

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)Dear Miss Gadaleta

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July sincerely, Minerva McGonagallDeputy Headmistressthen there was a second letter I flipped it over and read what I would SCHOOL of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRYUNIFORMFirst-year students will sets of plain work robes (black) plain pointed hat (black) for day pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name BOOKSAll students should have a copy of each of the following:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda BagshotMagical Theory by Adalbert WafflingA Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida SporeMagical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius JiggerFantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt ScamanderThe Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin TrimbleOTHER EQUIPMENT1 wand1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scalesStudents may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Mum…" I gasped smiling broadly.

"I know, you're going to Hogwarts."

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I sang and ran around the house laughing, pulling several pieces of parchment from a draw I started to write some letters.

Laura POV

I rolled out of bed and groaned at the time, really it was my birthday I shouldn't be up at seven am. I padded to the bathroom and turned the shower on, getting read for the day ahead. As I finished I headed back through my bathroom into my room. As I just finished straightening my curly brown hair my mum popped her head around the door.

"Goodmorning Laura.." she chirped happily.

"Morning mum."

"Happy birthday darling."

"Thanks." I said brightening up, it was still too early for me to have a civil conversation with anyone.

"You're dad is downstairs."

"Oh cool." I instantly brightened up, you see my dad works on the other side of the country so we see him a month here , then he's there then we see him.. Well you get the idea. My dad works in the Ministry for magic he is a wizard, my mum's a muggleborn witch, so I am a half blood witch, I had waited eleven years to go to the school which they did.. A whole eleven yea-

"It's my birthday." I told my mum on the way down stairs.

"Well done Laura."

"I'm eleven."

"We know sweetie."

"I'm..eleven..as in.. I can get my letter…"

"You really are bright on the morning Laura." my dad laughed and caught me with a 'oomph' as I flung myself at him hugging him hard. "you have an owl." he told me pointing to a regal looking bird.

"YES!" I shouted and took the letter, hastily giving the bird some treats and ripped open my letter. "I'm in! MUM DAD! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS!" I shouted at them.

"realised have you?" my mum laughed.

"Well.. No.. yeah.. Oh shut up." I grinned at her. "I won't know anyone." I sighed.

"You will get to know them, we will go to Diagon alley before to get your things." my dad told me while ruffling my hair.

"Dad! Heyy what we doing today?" I asked then we spent the day together. All I had to do know was wait.

Rhianna POV

I woke up with a start, got ready and went to get my breakfast, as I walked into the dinning room my mum and dad where already getting served by Binky. "MUM today's the day!" I exclaimed happily as I munched on my breakfast cereal.

"Yes Rhianna I know." my mum sighed as she ate her own breakfast alternating looking at me then my dad.

"DADDDDD!" I sang.

"Don't bother Rhianna I know!" he told me before I could continue and he slid me the copy of the Daily Prophet.

"You won't let me finish…" I cried in a joking way while pulling the paper closer to me just so I could take a look at what was being said. "Load of rubbish as usual."

"We all ready know Rhianna. Of course it is the Minister is making it more easy for people to be bigoted." my dad said scathingly he was a Auror and a friend of my friends dad, that how we met, through them.

"Rhianna I want you to remember we are having a few guests over before you go to Hogwarts."

"Yes mum I know." I looked down, great another event where bigots would come, the things my parents did for Professor Dumbledore.

A large owl flew in and I tore the letter away, the bird hooted in discontentment before I handed it some bacon. I ripped the seal and jumped up from my seat when I saw my acceptance letter.

"I'm in. I'm in!" I sang.

"thank goodness." my mum smiled at me, "We didn't doubt you for a minute."

"Uh huh." I laughed at her, "I'm in! Mum I'm in!"

"We realise that. As soon as we can we will go to get your things."

"I'm going to write to Gabii!" I shouted as I ran to my room to write a letter.

Diagon alley would come soon enough.

(A/N and that's it.. Next chapter should be up soon it'll be the diagon alley scene where we meet and meet Harry :D so thanks for reading and I hope you like it )


	2. Authors Note

Okay, Hello everyone, I'm SO sorry that this isn't an update but I've had terrible writers block. Today I finally got some inspiration. So yeah, I'm going to write the story that I have in my head, I've taken down my Drarry story because…to be honest I hated it, it wasn't going how I wanted it and it was just…-UGH. So yeah, I'm going to rewrite that, and thank you to everyone who has actually stuck with me. Oh yeah, one more thing, I was called Black-Perfection, well, no not any more, as you see I'm called Gababatron so yeah.

Much love, Me.


End file.
